


Consequences

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Danny should have realized that he couldn't get away with his absences from class forever
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer
Kudos: 24





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13711523/1/
> 
> This was written in response to [a tumblr prompt from danphanwritingprompts](https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/182283277429/danphanwritingprompts-it-was-an-average-monday): It was an average Monday in Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the streets were as busy as ever. Unfortunately, Danny Fenton would get to experience none of those things.

It was an average Monday in Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the streets were as busy as ever. Unfortunately, Danny Fenton would get to experience none of those things.

He was in detention.

Again.

On a perfect day, when the air was just the right temperature and everyone was still lingering on school grounds, sitting in circles in the bright green grass or lounging against the warm brick walls, making after-school plans.

Sam and Tucker had suggested a patrol through the park on the way to the Nasty Burger but _no_. He was stuck inside behind this wobbly desk.

"Eyes forward, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, pushing up from his desk to stand beside the window. "Or do I need to close the blinds?" he threatened, hand outstretched.

"But Mr. Lancer!" Danny protested. "It's the last week of school!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you have detention."

"But you let everyone else go," he pointed out. "I'm literally the only one still here!"

"And if you hadn't been absent, late to, or leaving early from my class for one hundred and thirty seven days this year," Lancer said, looming over the desk. "Then I might have been more lenient. As it is," he continued, reaching out and pulling the blinds closed with a _fzzzzzt_ , "you're not leaving until you finish that essay. So eyes down, Mr. Fenton, if you'd like to leave any time soon."


End file.
